The Only Thing I Needed
by Jade Garden
Summary: He couldn't understand how all ended this way nor how all became to be. All he knew was the pain and hate from those around him. Trust was something out of reach for those small hands of his. He was afraid. Can he ever trust that gentle smile of stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Title; The Only Thing I Ever Needed (Was You)

**Chapter;** 1/ ?

**Genre;** General

**WARNINGS;** Angst, child abuse, yaoi (in the later chapters), shounen-ai etc. Don't like? Then don't read! NO flames! Every flamer are reported and tracked down!

**Pairing(s); **SasuNaruSasu (in the later chaps), a hint of Dei/Ita/Haku triangle.

**Summary;** _He couldn't understand how all ended this way nor how all became to be. All he knew was the pain and hate from those around him. Trust was something out of reach for those small hands of his. He was afraid. Can he ever trust that gentle smile of stranger to help him out of the darkness?_

**A/N;** This is my third Naruto fanfiction, but my first serious one. I'm planning to update this whenever I can and have inspiration to write a new chapter. I have drawn a little plot to this, but it's not final. I'm writing this and see where the plot goes from there. This is AU, which at first it wasn't supposed to be. I wanted this to be very much cannon, but… what can I say..

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter so far. This was supposed to be longer, but I cut it, leaving the other part to the next chapter. Before anything I apologize for OOC for some characters if not all. For now, please enjoy and Review after this. I would LOVE to read your comments and thought about this. Also, suggestions for plot are also welcomed! Critic is also welcome with suggestions!

But PLEASE, NO FLAMING, NOR TELLING ME THAT CHARACTERS ARE NOT GAY NOR THEY DO NOT ACT LIKE YOU WANT THEM TO ACT!! THIS IS FAN FICTION AND MY STORY! NOT YOURS!

* * *

Voices. Dark, filled with hated echoed through the park as he sat alone behind a large bush, trying to hide from them. His tiny feet and hands were bruised. They hurt. A quiet sob escaped thou his bruised lips, making him wince in pain. Tears ran and sting his blue eyes, one of them marked swollen, angry red.

His tiny body shivered in fear as the voices grew louder and foot steps came near. He tried to hold his sobs and breath, willing for those voices to go away, begging silently for no more.

The foot steps grew nearer and stopped. The bush he had been hiding at was thorn apart as group of older kids stepped on it, laughing as they was the small boy look up in fear.

"There you are, monster! Were you trying to hide from us, eh?" One of the boys grinned, making the others in the group laugh.

"Don't think we can let you get away, without punishing you, bastard,"

"Yeah, don't think we can forgive you yet for stealing apples from our tree,"

The small boy trembled, trying to apologize, to tell them that he had been hungry, hoping for them to understand, but no voice rose from his throat. Fear has paralysed him.

Suddenly one of the boys swing his foot, hitting on his stomach, making him gasp as the wind was knocked out. Fresh tears burned his eyes.

Another kick, this time to his side.

Then another and another.

A hit from fist to here and there, left bruises to his small body. He heard something crack and he tasted blood in his mouth. He coughed, trying to take a deep breath, to get some air in to his lunges but found it too difficult. It hurt too much.

A laugher echoed the park as dizziness made his head spin and vision blur. Black dots danced on his vision as he tried to stay awake.

"Monster, don't you dare to show your face around us again!" Angry voice from one of the boys and hard kick on his head was the last thing he heard before darkness swallowed him...

When he woke up it was already dark. A cold wind flew by, making him shiver. He tried to get up but found it difficult to do so. He rolled on his back and looked at the sky, seeing dark clouds gathering around. It would be raining soon, he knew. It was bad, that he also knew. He should find shelter before he got sick. He tried to get up once more, finding it more difficult than before. Slowly, but surely, he leaned against a tree behind him, holding his broken wrist against his chest, biting his lips willing not to cry.

'I'm not a cry baby. I must be strong! Just as I promised to mama,' He though, looking down at his wrist, feeling the familiar sting of tears gathering in his eyes, ' No! I won't cry! I'm already six! Boys do not cry!' He told him self, feeling first drops of late summer rain fall on his bare legs, one of them being broken from the beating.

'I can't go anywhere to find shelter from the rain, ' He thought, never voicing his thoughts, in fear of someone finding him and beating him again. His throat was already too sore to speak anyway; a pair of angry red hand marks tattooed his throat.

His eyes gazed the dark clouds as his stomach made a growling sound. He was hungry, but couldn't move. He looked around quickly, before taking a half eaten candy bar from his torn shorts pockets, eating it slowly, hoping it would ease the hunger if only so long he could move again.

The rain came heavier, colder, making him shiver and cuddle close to the tree. He curled underneath it, hoping to warm up a little as the dizziness came back along with a need to puke. The world started to spin around him. He closed his eyes, willing it to stop, only to open them quickly as he heard foot steps coming closer.

'They are coming back!' A whimper escaped through his pale lips, his eyes growing wild in fear as the steps grew closer and closer. He quickly got up, wincing at the pain at his sides. He leaned against the tree, his breathing coming out ragged. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

He looked around trying to see through the darkness and rain. Turning his head to the left he saw a young man walking towards him. He had a white mask hanging around his neck as he looked around, only to stop as he was the younger boy leaning against the tree. The man's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly made his way towards the boy.

The boy's eyes grew wild in fear as the man suddenly started to run towards him. He made a sound close to a whimper as the man stopped in front of him.

'Please, don't hurt me!' He pleads quietly in his mind, shaking in fear as the man kneel before him. He raised his hand, making the boy flinch in fear and close his eyes.

'He is going to hit me!'

But to his surprise the young man put his hand on his head, petting his hair.

"Are you alright, kid?" The man asked, sounding serious.

The boy opened his blue eyes and looked up at the man, shaking in fear as he took a better look at the stranger. The man had a long dark brown hair which he held up on ponytail. He was dressed into an ANBU clothes, that much the boy knew, and had a white ANBU mask hanging loosely on his neck. The boy looked at his eyes, but it was too dark to see clearly which color they were. He guessed they were dark brown or dark green.

"Kid?" The man repeated, making the boy snap out of his thought.

'Who is he? I have never seen him before,' He thought, opening his mouth to answer the stranger, but then closed it quickly as pain throbbed through it, making his eyes water up.

The stranger turned his gaze away from the boy's eyes to his throat and made a hissing noise as he saw the bruises there.

"That looks really nasty. Can you walk, kid? I need to get you to the hospital to check out those wounds you have. Your parents must be worried of you," The man spoke.

'Mama? She isn't here anymore... I don't have a family...' He wanted to say as tears started to run down his face, making him sob quietly.

"Hey, hey! Easy now. It's ok! Everything is fine now. Don't cry," The man tried to calm the boy down, sounding a little panicked," Are you lost? Where to do you live?"

The boy shook his head, ' I don't have a home. Please, no hospital. They'll hurt me,'

The man sighed and looked at the boy, "How about if you'll come over to my place so I can treat your wounds, how about that? And tomorrow you can tell me where you live, alright kid?"

The boy looked up at the stranger. A house? Home? Spending a night in a real house? In a warmth like everyone else? He wanted to say yes, but he was afraid that once the man knew who he was, he would hurt him like the others at the village. He shivered, both in fear and cold. He thought for a while. He had never seen what it looked like inside those nice and warm looking houses at the village. It would be worth it, even if he would get beaten, to just once, this one time, to see what it looked and felt inside.

The boy closed his eyes and nodded his head, trying to get up, but the pain in his leg made itself known. Another, pained, whimper let itself loose through his lips as he fell down. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes as he felt warm arms holding him up, keeping him from falling down.

"Caught you just in time," The man let a small smile play on his lips as he suddenly picked the boy up into his arms, holding him bridal style as he begun to walk towards the village.

The blue eyes grew wild, both, in fear and surprise as he took a hold on the man's jacket with his unhurt arm. As if sensing the boy's thoughts the stranger let out a light chuckle, "Don't worry, I won't drop you," The boy looked at the man's face. He liked the warmth the man's body offered. A tiny smile broke on his face as he felt his blue eyes grow heavy. A small yawn was let out loose as his eyes closed, the slow beat of the man's heart lulling him into a sleep...

* * *

**Ame The evil all mighty author;** So, how does people like it so far? Can anyone guess who the mysterious ANBU person is?

**Deidara;** _plays with his clay_ Can I answer to that?

**Ame;** No.

**Haku;** _rolls his eyes_ Oh dear.

**Sasuke;** _looks around_ Why am I here?

**Ame;** _smiles_ just because…_ turns to readers_ please review!

Ja ne until the next chapter!

**Chapter 1 uploaded 17th of June 2007**

**Chapter 1 deleted and then edited on 30th of April 2008**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Thing I Ever Needed (Was You)**

**Chapter(s); **2/ ?

**X-posted to;** adultfanfictionDOTnet and fanfictionDOTnet

**A/N; **Oh wow!Sankyuu from the bottom of my heart to all those who read and reviewed! You can't even guess how happy I was when I opened my inbox and saw all those reviews! Sankyuu! :insert big heart here:

Before anything I apologize for OOC for some characters if not all. For now, please enjoy and Review after this. I would LOVE to read your comments and thought about this. Also, suggestions for plot are also welcomed! Critic is also welcome with suggestions!

**Note;** This chapter is dedicated to Lanie12777 for being the first review at ffDOTnet! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"The cherry tree is forgotten_

_In noisy town_

_It waits for the spring…"_

A soft voice sang through his nightmare filled dream, echoing through the darkness.

_"Once upon a time,_

_You it dived and could pull out_

_Cherry tree Namiki of that town end…"_

Somewhere in the distance, he saw a faint light.

_"That scenery_

_As for me being desperate_

_It bakes to the eye_

_Way you do not forget, "_

He got up from the cold floor of darkness he had sat upon, turning towards the small source of light.

'Run,' His mind whispered with a voice sounding much more mature than his own,' Go for it. The light,'

_"The day when it meets to you_

_The day when it cannot meet to you_

_Remembering simply, the tree_

_Being faint, it is kind, light red…"_

His feet felt as if they had mind of his own as he started to run.

_"You wanted to meet to me_

_So not be able to meet, the tree_

_Simply, thought could be sent_

_With without reaching…"_

The light got closer, making him feel the warm. It felt welcoming, telling for him to make it.

_"The cherry tree is forgotten_

_Last petal_

_In to the wind…."_

He opened his eyes, wincing as the bright light hit his face. He turned his face away from the light only to come face to face with a boy of his age, who titled his head to a side in curious manner.

"Oh, you're awake!" A smile lightened the boy's face, "I was wondering when you would wake up! Big brother brought you here last night! You were badly hurt, but big brother fixed you so now you hurt no more!"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise at the other boy, wondering where he was and who was the boy was sitting next to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no voice came out. He blinked and tried again with the same result.

'What happened to my voice? '

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that big brother told me to tell you that if you are wondering why you can't speak, is because the soreness and… err… what was it… sorry can't remember," The boy smiled sheepishly, continuing, "But don't worry! It's just temporary!" The boy grinned.

'Who is he?' The blue eyed boy wondered.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you my name! Eh heh! It's Sasuke! I'm Uchiha Sasuke nice ta meetcha!" The boy, Sasuke, grinned.

The blue eyed boy nodded his head in greeting.

"Oh, you are awake already? Good, just in time for breakfast. Sasuke, go to wash your hands and tell mother and father the breakfast is ready," a familiar voice from yesterday made the blue eyed boy turn his gaze towards the new comer.

"Yes, big brother!" Sasuke smiled and ran out of the small bedroom, which the boy took a look for the first time.

The room was a small bedroom made for a child. The walls were painted with different animals all kind. There was a dresser right next to the door that lead to the hallway, as the boy noticed from the open door. Other side of the dresser took a tall mirror, which next to was the bed he was sitting on. On the other side of the room was a small table which held pack of papers and colourful pencils.

"I hope you don't mind of me putting you to one of our kid guestrooms," The young man smiled sheepishly as he stood by the bed.

The boy shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Good," the man sighed in relief, "I hope you are up to some food, I made some light breakfast,"

The boy's eyes grew wild as he nodded his head. 'A real home cooked food!'

The young man smiled, "Alright. I changed your clothes yesterday since they were all bloody and torn up. I dressed you into Sasuke's clothes since you both are almost the same size. You can keep them, so don't worry about giving them back,"

The boy nodded once again as he looked at the clothes he was wearing. They were really comfortable and warm. He had never had brand new jeans and orange shirt. They made his eyes fill up tears as happiness made butterflies fly in his body.

"Hey, hey! No need to cry, alright? C'mon, I carry you downstairs so you can eat and meet the rest of my family, alright,"

They boy held up his arms as the man took him into his warm arms and carried him downstairs into the kitchen where other were already awaiting for the two of them to show up.

"Good morning, Mother, Father, Sasuke-kun," The man bowed as he entered in to the kitchen.

"Good morning big brother!" came a cheerful reply of the younger member of the family.

"Good morning Itachi-kun," The two older adults replied with a small smile, turning their gaze to the boy in his arms.

The boy hide his face onto the younger man, Itachi's chest, in both fear and shyness.

"Oh he is so cute!" The older woman let out a giggle as he saw a light blush color the blue eyed boy's face.

"Mother, please. He is a little shy," Itachi replied as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling him shaking.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-kun. I can't just help it when I see cute little kids," The woman smiled.

Itachi tried to place the boy sit on a chair next to his, but the boy let out a whimper and didn't ease his hold on him.

"Hey now, It's all right. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe here," Itachi tried to calm the boy down, but the boy just shook his blond head, "Alright, if you feel unsafe you can sit on my lap, is that ok?"

The boy nodded and Itachi seated them around the table.

"Would you like some juice? Do you like apple or orange juice better?" He asked.

The boy turned to look at the juice bottles at the table and pointed the apple one.

"Alright," Itachi nodded to the boy and filled a cup of apple juice for the youngster.

"Would you like some miso soup? Or porridge?" He asked again.

The boy pointed the porridge, gazing into Itachi's eyes and watched as the younger man spooned porridge on a plate before placing it in front of the boy and giving him a spoon.

"Let it sit for a while, it's still too hot to eat. Here I make you a sandwich," Itachi gave a smile to the boy and leaned over the table to make a sandwich.

"Here you go, kid," He smiled, handing the sandwich to the boy and watched as the he took a small bite out of it, tasting it before taking a bigger bite, smiling his mouth full of the sandwich as he looked at Itachi.

'It tastes like heaven! I haven't eaten anything this good since forever!' The boy thought in total bliss.

Itachi ruffed the boys blond hair in affection, smiling as he watched the boy eat.

"Itachi-kun," The older man spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, Father?" Itachi replied.

"Your mother and I won't be home until very late tonight. I hope you can take care of your brother and our little guest," His father told him, bring a cup of coffee on his lips, taking a small sip of the dark, sour drink.

"Yes, Father. No need to worry, I will take care of these two, besides, I won't be alone since a two friends from school will be coming over. I promised to help them with their math homework," Itachi nodded to his father.

"Good. We will leave soon," The older Uchiha nodded his head as he stood up from his seat and made his way upstairs with his coffee mug still in his hands.

"It's so nice of you to help your friends in their homework, Itachi-kun. I'm very proud of you. We both are," The woman smiled before getting up around the table, walking towards her oldest son and giving a kiss on forehead, "Thank you for a wonderful breakfast, honey,"

"Thank you, Mother, you're welcome," Itachi nodded, turning his gaze on the boy on his lap, who looked a little shaken as the older woman suddenly ruffed his blond hair tenderly.

"You sure are a cute little fellow," The woman smiled, kissing the blond haired boy on the forehead, making the boy blush as his eyes grew wild in pure shock from the act of tenderness.

"Sasuke-kun, don't play with your food," The woman scolded the youngest member of the family as she turned her gaze on her youngest son, before giving him also a kiss on his forehead, "Be nice and listen Itachi while we are away, alright? And play with our guest; show him your new toys, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Mother! I'll be good boy!" Sasuke smiled, before turning his thoughts back to food, starting to stuff it into his mouth.

"Alright then, have fun you three, and if something happens Itachi-kun, you know where to call, all right?"

"Yes, Mother,"

"Good, I'll go to get myself ready before your father throws a fit, we'll leave in half an hour,"

"Yes, mother. Have a nice time with father," Itachi nodded, watching as his mother made her way upstairs before turning his gaze back to the boy on his lap, who in turn, turned his blue eyes on him as if asking if his mother was always like that.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, kid. She's always like that. She likes kids more than anything. It's her weakness," Itachi smiled, turning his eyes on a clock on the wall.

The kid turned his blue eyed gaze back to his food, before gently pulling the older boy's sleeve to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry, what is it kid?" Itachi asked.

The kid pointed the porridge, silently asking if it was ok to eat it.

"It's not too hot anymore, it's safe to eat it," the older boy smiled, ruffling the blond hair before turning his gaze on his little brother, " Have you finished eating your breakfast, Sasuke?"

"Yup! May I go to my room now to play?" The younger Uchiha asked eagerly.

"Sure, but don't make a big mess of your toys like the last time and play quietly until mother and father leaves,"

"OK!" Sasuke smiled, giving a side way glaze towards the blond boy sitting on his big brother's lap, "Will he play with me later?"

"I don't know, why you don't ask him,"

Sasuke nodded his head and turned to ask the blond, "Hey, will you play with me after you have eaten your breakfast? It's no fun to always play alone, ne?"

The kid looked at the younger Uchiha, titling his head to a side in silent awe. Sasuke wanted to play with him? No one had ever asked him to play with him before! Would he really play with him?

A small shy smile fell on the face of the blond boy as he nodded slowly.

"Yay! Eat quickly and come upstairs after that! Big brother will show you to my room, ne, ne?" Sasuke beamed happily, jumping up and down tugging his big brother's sleeve, who just laughed and nodded his head,

"Now, Sasuke let the boy eat his breakfast in peace, no need to hurry. I still have to change his bandages,"

"All right, I wait for him at my room!" The younger Uchiha smiled and ran upstairs into his room to wait.

"Hmm," The older one of Uchiha brothers hummed looking at the blond boy in his arms, "Eat in peace, boy, no need to hurry,"

The blond nodded, taking a spoon in to his hand and started to eat…

* * *

**Ame;** Oh ho ho hooo! See this? Chapter 2! Yes yes! It's out now! Yay! Now I have to start working on chapter 3! BTW, sorry this was so short, I try to make next one longer!

_**Oh and note about this fic at aff,net;**_ I've been having a problems to upload chapters there since yesterday. I have already send a note to the staff there about it so hopefully it will be fixed soon. Meanwhile you guys can enjoy this fic at here!

**Also, big thank you for all those who reviewed and added me to their fave /alert list! Love you all! hugs her readers and gives them virtual cookies**


End file.
